Le secret de Maura
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Un petit one-shot rempli d'humour et de tendresse. C'est l'anniversaire de Maura et Jane veut lui faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt de formation. Arrivée à Beacon Hills, Jane risque d'être la plus surprise des deux. Maura a un secret bien gardé depuis sept longues années, ce soir, Jane va le découvrir. #PossibleRizzles #Rivalité #Amitié #Tendresse.
1. Happy Birthday, Maur'

**Hello les copains,**

 **Bon, je sais que je devrais publier le chapitre de "faisons cela selon les règles" mais j'ai quelques soucis d'écriture pour cette histoire alors j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un autre sujet pour me changer les idées. Pensant que les anglais (et surtout les américains) saurait voir que cette histoire était de l'humour, j'ai décidé de l'écrire en anglais. Malheureusement, la deuxième tentative bien que meilleure que la première n'a clairement pas su les faire sourire. Alors c'est décidé, je vais l'offrir à vous, mes lecteurs fidèles. En espérant que vous saurez voir que cela n'ai en aucun cas un sujet sérieux que c'est simplement une blague naît d'une rivalité et d'une amitié. ;)**

 **J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira. S'il vous plait qui sait, il y aura peut-être une suite.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine,**

 **prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: Sally, celle-ci est pour toi. ;)**

* * *

Jane avait passé la semaine en formation à l'autre bout du pays. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Boston, sa famille et sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié quitter sa ville natale. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur et s'y sentait en sécurité.

Dans le taxi, Jane jouait avec la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. C'était le dernier cadeau de Frost avant son accident. Jane avait refusé de la porter au début mais après la mort de Frost, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Frost était arrivé le matin de la Saint-Valentin et avait offert la même bague à Jane et Maura. Maura voyait cela comme un symbole fort pour leur amitié. Elle n'avait pas su voir la plaisanterie qui se cachait derrière le cadeau. Depuis le premier jour, Maura la portait fièrement à son doigt.

Jane laissa échapper un petit rire. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble dans une relation amoureuse mais elles étaient tout comme. Elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre. Chaque soir, aucune d'elle n'était capable d'aller se coucher sans s'être assurée que l'autre allait bien. A chaque retour de voyage, c'était toujours vers l'autre qu'elle allait en premier.

Aujourd'hui, Jane avait décidé de surprendre Maura. C'était son anniversaire et elle s'était débrouillée pour rentrer plutôt. Il était hors de question que sa meilleure amie passe la soirée seule, le jour de son anniversaire. Jane savait très bien que les Rizzoli avaient passé la journée à fêter l'anniversaire de Maura mais tout le monde était partie en début de soirée.

Elle pensait trouver Maura tranquillement blottie dans ses draps avec un journal de médecine entre les mains. Perdue dans sa lecture, remontant de temps à autre ses lunettes. Jane ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait toujours aimé quand Maura portait ses lunettes.

Jane paya le taxi et se faufila sans bruit dans la maison. A peine eut elle refermé la porte qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre Maura s'énerver contre la télévision. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle entendait bien du baseball à la télévision. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que les Red Sox jouait ce soir-là. Elle resta un instant encore dans le hall et ce qu'elle entendit la fit presque bondir.

« Yeah, Home Run. Ça c'est mon Beltran! S'exclama Maura avec fierté. »

Beltran ? Jane devait rêver. Maura, sa meilleure amie, venait d'approuver et féliciter un joueur des Yankees. En tant que fan invétérée des Red Sox, Jane se devait d'intervenir et ce qu'elle trouva dans le salon valait le détour. Maura était debout devant son canapé. Un verre de vin dans la main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Les Yankees jouaient contre les White Sox et étaient mené d'un home run. Maura était bien trop accaparée par le jeu pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait une spectatrice. Elle but son verre d'une traite alors que le lanceur des White Sox jouait sa balle. Alex Rodriguez frappa la balle de toutes ses forces et l'envoya au-delà des limites du stade. Maura sauta de joie et tourna sur elle-même.

« Yeah ! A-Rod est de retour ! »

Elle se figea sur place lorsqu'elle vit Jane, là dans son salon, debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentit tout à coup bien seule dans la situation. Jane la regardait avec surprise. Un sourcil arqué et un demi-sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Jane ? Tu…

\- Surprise ! »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Maura n'osait pas bouger. Jane se recula et laissa son sac tomber sur le canapé. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur cherchant son cadeau pour Maura. Le paquet n'était pas bien grand mais Jane savait très bien que le cadeau plairait à Maura.

« Tiens, joyeux anniversaire. »

Maura prit le paquet d'une main tremblante et le déballa précautionneusement. Jane la regardait avec un grand sourire. Maura ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle devait rêver. Jane ne pouvait pas lui avoir acheté ce bracelet-là. Elles étaient plus d'une fois passées devant la bijouterie. Maura avait admiré ce bracelet pendant des semaines. Hésitant à l'acheter. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Jane, elle avait toujours peur de dépenser trop d'argent. Elle avait toujours ses crises d'achats compulsifs quand elle était en situation de stress mais ne craquait plus à chaque fois qu'un bijou lui plaisait. Jane l'avait toujours poussé à l'acheter, lui disant d'allait au moins l'essayer. Le jour où elle s'était enfin décidée à le faire, le bijou avait été acheté et n'était plus dans la vitrine de leur bijouterie. C'était il y a plus d'un an déjà.

« Tu… Jane, ce bracelet vaut une fortune. Comment ?

\- Le prix n'a pas d'importance Maura. Je savais qu'il te plaisait, je l'ai acheté, c'est tout. Je voulais pour une fois t'offrir un véritable cadeau. »

Jane prit délicatement le bracelet et vint l'attacher au poignet de Maura. La panthère de Cartier lui allait bien évidement à ravir. La toile de moire noire épousait parfaitement le poignet de Maura. La jeune italienne laissant ses doigts courir sur les diamants et émeraudes qui couvraient la panthère en or gris.

« Merci, Jane. Je vais en prendre soin, je te le promets.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant sur la joue. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques, les Yankees, vraiment ?

\- Je… Euh… Ne m'en veux pas, Jane. S'il te plait. Mais c'est une longue histoire et je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment te le dire. Tu es fan des Red Sox depuis toujours, je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais pour les Yankees. Je ne pouvais pas. »

Jane la regarda avec surprise. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, attirant Maura avec elle. La belle blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de Jane. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Jane se sentit tout à coup coupable de la situation.

« Il va falloir m'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas Maura.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je savais qu'on aurait un lien comme on a maintenant. Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer. Tu dirais surement que c'est mes tripes qui me parlaient. Mais c'était là. J'ai adoré nos premières discussions. C'était toujours à propos du travail, de nos collègues et puis ce jour, toute heureuse, tu m'as invitée à ton repas de famille. C'était un jour de match et j'ai découvert que tu étais fan des Red Sox autant que j'étais fan des Yankees. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je ne pouvais pas perdre notre amitié.

\- Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'aimais pas le baseball.

\- Non, je t'ai toujours dit que je n'aimais regarder les matchs des red sox. Je ne comprenais pas leur stratégie.

\- Tu m'as offert des billets pour le match de l'année entre les Red Sox et les Yankees à Fenway. Tu es même venue avec moi. Tu…

\- C'était ton anniversaire. Je voulais te faire plaisir. J'étais déçue que les Yankees perdent mais te voir heureuse après la victoire des Red Sox, ça n'avait pas de prix. »

Jane mit quelques minutes à comprendre. Sa meilleure amie, fervente supporter des Yankees au vus de son maillot autographié par l'équipe qu'elle portait fièrement, avait accepté de regarder tous les matchs des Red Sox en sa compagnie, dans son salon. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagné à Fenway et supporter les Red Sox contre son équipe pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait même accepté de poser avec elle et Ortiz lors du dernier match de la saison pour une photo qui trônait maintenant fièrement dans son bureau à la morgue. Maura était fan des Yankees et pourtant pour elle, elle avait accepté de soutenir l'ennemi.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais être fan du Canadien et des Lakers que tu serais toujours mon amie. Maura, je sais que j'ai tendance à être très explicite quand il vient le temps des matchs contre les Yankees mais cela reste du sport. Sept ans, sept ans que l'on est amie et tu as toujours été là à mes côtés pour regarder les matchs des Red Sox. Tu…

\- Je regardais ceux des Yankees aussi. Quand il n'y a pas de Rizzoli à l'horizon, je ne m'empêche pas de regarder les matchs des Yankees. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, sinon je l'aurai enregistré et regardé demain matin avant le repas avec ta famille.

\- Je n'allais pas manquer ton anniversaire, Maura. Wow. Ajouta Jane avec sourire surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Je viens juste de réaliser ce que tu as fait. Je crois que jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi. Les Red Sox ? Vraiment, tu as supporté les Red Sox pour moi ?

\- Je t'aime, Jane. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est que du sport. Et les Yankees passeront toujours après notre amitié. »

Jane avait bloqué sur la première phrase. Ce dévouement et ce sacrifice sportif était bien au-delà de l'amitié aux yeux de Jane. Lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente, son meilleur ami, Tom Fitzpatrick, un irlandais de South Boston, lui avait toujours dit qu'il épouserait la femme qui saurait abandonner les Yankees pour les Red Sox. C'était une blague entre eux. Aller voler les femmes de l'ennemi, c'était barbare mais une plaisanterie qui les faisait bien rire. Elle ferma les yeux, réalisant que Maura avait su abandonner les Yankees pour elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui surprit Maura.

« Quoi ? Je te promets, Jane, je suis fans de Celtics et des Bruins même si je trouve ces derniers bien trop barbares sur la glace.

\- Je repensais juste à une blague qu'un de mes amis racontaient quand on était gamin. C'était plus une promesse-plaisanterie. On épouserait la personne qui serait prête à abandonner les Yankees pour les Red Sox afin de rester avec nous. Je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible. Et toi, ma meilleure amie, tu l'as fait sans réfléchir, sans regret. Wow. Je me savais chanceuse mais pas à ce point. »

Maura ne dit rien. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour réagir vraiment. Jane ne put s'empêcher. Le sourire de Maura, ses grands yeux perdus au loin. Le son du match en fond sonore. Elle se pencha, chassant délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Maura, elle vint l'embrasser. Il y avait de la timidité et de l'appréhension dans son geste mais le baiser fut suffisant pour ramener Maura à la réalité. La belle blonde répondit tendrement à Jane sans s'en rendre compte. Son corps avait maintenant sa propre conscience et Jane ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Souffla Jane à bout de souffle.

\- Merveilleux anniversaire. Répondit Maura avec le sourire. »

C'est à cet instant que Maura réalisa que Jane était toujours en tenue d'entrainement. Elle la regarda avec surprise. La belle brune lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se lever.

« Désolée, j'ai pris le premier avion pour venir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie de passer par mon appartement avant de venir te voir.

\- Et je suis ravie que tu sois venue.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait manquer le match ? Demanda Jane avec un sourire timide.

\- Pour le moment ? Encore un peu. Répondit Maura avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. »

Jane se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle était déjà fans des lèvres de Maura. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de s'écarter.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Quel match ? Les Red Sox ne jouent pas ce soir. Répondit Maura en se levant. Je pense que tu mérites d'essayer le bain à jets dans ma salle de bain. Je vais en profiter pour me changer.

\- D'accord, si tu viens me rejoindre. Murmura Jane à son oreille. »

Maura l'embrassa tendrement avant de la pousser délicatement vers l'escalier. Alors que Jane disparaissait dans la salle de bain, Maura se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon sauvage avant d'enfiler sa robe de chambre. Elle s'approcha de la porte.

« Jane, je vais nous chercher du champagne. Je reviens.

\- D'accord. »

Maura descendit les escaliers et commença à préparer le champagne. Alors qu'elle allait sortir la bouteille, la porte arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Angela. La mère de Jane avait un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ah, Maura. J'espérai te trouver encore debout. Il me reste du tiramisu d'hier soir, je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais en manger en regardant cette émission culinaire que l'on a regardée l'autre jour.

\- Je m'apprêtais à aller me détendre dans un bain avec un bon verre. Peut-être une autre fois ?

\- Oh, oui, oui. Je comprends. Je suis désolée que Jane ne soit pas venue pour le gâteau. Je sais qu'elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir être là. Tu sais, elle t'aime énormément. Si elle avait pu, je suis sûre qu'elle serait rentrée de cette formation.

\- Je sais, Angela, je ne lui en veux pas. Loin de là. »

Jane qui commençait à s'impatienter envoya un message à Maura qui sursauta sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. La belle blonde reposa le seau à champagne et sortit son téléphone. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Si tu ne viens pas, je vais finir par fondre. Pourquoi t'es pas là, avec moi ?_

Maura regarda Angela en s'excusant avant de répondre. Elle envoya un bref message pour la faire patienter. Elle rangea son téléphone et reporta son attention sur Angela. La mère de Jane n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien qui avait envoyé le message, le sourire de Maura ne trompait pas.

« Jane ?

\- Oui… Elle aimerait que je sois avec elle pour mon anniversaire.

\- Je suis sûre que vous le fêterez à son retour.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Répondit Maura en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh, c'est un joli bracelet que tu as là. Cartier ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai reçu, aujourd'hui. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Angela prit délicatement le poignet de Maura pour admirer le bijou de plus près. Elle était admirative face à tant de diamants et de finesse dans le travail. Elle sourit à Maura avant de se redresser laissant la belle blonde récupérer son poignet.

« En effet, il est magnifique. Tes parents ont très bon goût.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un cadeau de mes parents. C'est Jane qui me l'a offert. »

Maura ne vit pas la réaction d'Angela bien trop occupée à répondre au nouveau message de Jane qui commençait sincèrement à s'impatienter.

 _(2min) Débarrasse-toi de ma mère._

 _(Maintenant) Maur' ? Tu boudes ?_

 _Non, Jane, je ne boude pas. Mais ta mère a décidé de s'accrocher, ce soir._

 _Donne-moi deux secondes._

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Angela sursauta à son tour. Son téléphone sonnait dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ah, ben tien quand on parle du loup. C'est Jane. Oui, Ma Janie. Ajouta-t-elle en répondant au téléphone.

\- Ma', tout va bien avec Maura ? J'essaie de l'appeler sur Skype, elle ne me répond pas.

\- Oh, oui, tout va bien. Je suis avec elle dans la cuisine. Son ordinateur doit être à l'étage. Tu veux que je te la passe ?

\- Non, je vais attendre que vous ayez fini pour l'appeler.

\- D'accord. On se voit demain pour le diner ? Demanda Angela avec espérance.

\- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serais libre. Mais promis, je serai là. Je t'aime, Ma'.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

Angela raccrocha. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Maura avant de s'excuser. Elle rangea son téléphone et reprit la conversation avec Maura qui avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son impatience.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Angela. Je la verrai plus tard. Merci encore pour l'invitation. On se voit demain ?

\- Bien sûr. A demain. Bonne nuit, Maura.

\- Bonne nuit, Angela. »

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Maura prépara le champagne en quatrième vitesse avant de monter rejoindre Jane. La belle brune semblait paisible, les yeux clos, assise confortablement dans la baignoire. Maura s'approcha. Elle installa le champagne en sécurité avant de se laisser tomber son peignoir de soie sur le sol. Après quelques minutes de préparation, Maura vint rejoindre Jane dans la baignoire lui offrant un verre de champagne.

« Si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que je prendrais un bain avec une fan des Yankees, il aurait surement fini dans la Charles River. Souffla Jane avec tendresse.

\- Je suis certaine que Brett Gardner et sa femme m'en voudront beaucoup de savoir que j'ai fait ami-ami avec une fervente fan des Red Sox. Répondit Maura en embrassant Jane sur la joue. J'ignore où ça va nous mener mais je suis contente que tu sois là, Jane.

\- Et moi, don'. »

Les deux femmes n'avaient aucune envie de discuter plus. Elles restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre profitant de la présence de l'autre. Maura ne se serait jamais permis de penser qu'un jour, elle pourrait enfin se blottir ainsi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle aimait se perdre dans le creux de son cou, se laisser enivrer par son doux parfum de lavande.

« Maur', tu t'endors. Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Mmmh, non, je suis bien là. Grogna Maura se blottissant un peu plus contre la poitrine de Jane.

\- D'accord, Maur' mais… Je commence vraiment à avoir froid. On peut continuer les câlins dans un endroit un peu plus au chaud ? »

Maura se réveilla en sursaut. S'excusant encore et encore de s'être endormie. Jane l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jane laissa Maura se blottir dans elle. Elle n'avait jamais été contre l'idée mais s'arrangeait toujours pour être à une distance de sécurité raisonnable lorsque Maura ouvrait les yeux au matin. Cette nuit-là, Jane ne se souciait plus de cette distance. Elle serra Maura tout contre elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Un anniversaire que Maura n'était pas prête d'oublier.

* * *

 **Alors cela vous a plu? Personnellement, je l'ai écrite pour plaisanter parce que je suis fan des Red Sox et que ma meilleure amie est fan des Yankees. Il y a toujours eu une grande rivalité entre les deux équipes. Je pensais que cela aurait pu être marrant.**

 **Je vous souhaite une belle après-midi.**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^**


	2. Money Issue

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Il semblerait que cette petite histoire soit à votre goût alors en cette belle journée ensoleillée, (sauf à Paris, semble-t-il^^), voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture mais avant cela... COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS. :D**

 **COURRIERS DES LECTEURS:**

 **Tequila75: Angela pas collante, c'est qu'il y a un problème... :p C'est peut-être même pire dans ce chapitre là. :) Merci de ton soutien et tes reviews.**

 **Noutte: Pourquoi tu me les comparent à Paris et Marseille! Come on! (désolée, je n'aime vraiment pas le football lol^^) Non, le problème c'était l'inverse. Pour eux c'était no big deal et childish. :) Merci pour ta review et je suis désolée mais pour moi c'est les RED SOX et les Patriots de Paris lol... :p**

 **JustineJannedu0706: Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit moment. :p Bonne lecture. :D**

 **Caskett71: Je trouve aussi que cela met un peu de piquant. Et pour Jane et Maura, ce n'est pas fini ^^ Bonne lecture. Merci pour ton soutien. :D**

 **Erec: Here you are... Voici la suite... :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pas aussi drôle que la première partie mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin d'écrire cela. :D Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Camille: Voici la suite :D**

 **Aurelia447: Je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu. :) Bonne lecture pour la suite.**

 **Alfrank: Je suis une grande fan du Canadien. Alors la rivalité Nordique-Canadien, je connais bien. :D Je suis aussi une amoureuse de Boston mais cela n'a pas été suffisant pour me faire aimer les Bruins lol... :p Je te remercie pour ta review. Je sais que pour toi l'histoire se suffisait à elle-même mais la demande des autre m'a poussé à écrire une suite. J'espère que cela te plaira. Bonne lecture. Et encore merci. :D**

 **MumTaupe: (J'adore ton surnom^^) Merci pour ta douce review. J'aime écrire la douceur autant que le suspens. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :D**

 **Emylie22: Je vais très bien, surtout quand je lis ce genre de review. :) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :D**

 **Thalie57: Merci pour tes PM, je suis désolée de ne pas répondre directement mais je te réponds ici. :) Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. :D Bises et bonne lecture.**

 **Jenny: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :) Bonne lecture.**

 **FIN...**

 **Bonne lecture, Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Lorsque Maura se réveilla, son lit était vide. Le doux parfum de lavande sur l'oreiller voisin trahissait la présence passé de Jane mais la jeune femme n'était pas là. Maura eut un moment d'inquiétude avant de trouver un plateau sur sa table de chevet. Jane lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner et laissé un petit mot.

 _Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller. Tu es si belle quand tu dors. Je suis partie à mon appartement me changer, on se voit dans quelques heures. Merci pour hier soir._

 _Passe une belle matinée ma Yankees girl._

 _J. xxx_

Maura se redressa et attrapa la tasse qui reposait sur le plateau. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de son café préféré. Jane avait su dompter sa cafetière La Pavoni. Elle dégusta chaque gorgée avec plaisir. Elle prit son temps, ce matin-là. Elle s'assura que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement arrangés. Elle prit soin de choisir un à un ses vêtements. Elle opta pour la petite robe noire de chez Yves-Saint-Laurent avant d'enfiler ses escarpins Sergio Rossi. Elle avait toujours entendu Jane dire du bien de ses chaussures Sergio Rossi. Elle renfila la bague offerte par Barry qui tout à coup prenait un tout autre sens avant d'attacher fièrement le bracelet que Jane lui avait offert la veille. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voix d'Angela qui l'appelait depuis le salon.

« Maura, tu as de la visite.

\- Ma', laisse la se préparer tranquillement, on est dimanche, elle a tout le temps. »

Maura tenta de contrôler son impatience, évitant de se précipiter retrouver Jane dans le salon. Elle descendit un à un les escaliers veillant à ne pas tomber. Jane la vit arriver du coin de l'œil mais ne s'attendait pas à tant d'enthousiasme. Maura lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Voyant la surprise des deux Rizzoli, elle se rattrapa comme elle put.

« Merci pour ton cadeau. Je l'adore. »

Jane lui sourit tendrement avant de la remercier. Angela se remit aux fourneaux. Petit à petit la petite famille vint remplir le salon de discussions et de rires. C'était barbecue dans le jardin de Maura, ce dimanche-là mais Angela avait insisté pour préparer l'entrée et le dessert pendant que les garçons s'occupaient du barbecue.

« Ma', Frankie m'envoie. Tu as besoin de moi ? Demanda Jane en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide pour les tomates. Menti à demi, Angela. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans la découpe des tomates comme sa mère lui avait appris quand elle était enfant. Au fond, Jane savait bien que sa mère voulait parler. Une fois de plus, Angela avait fait allusion aux dangers de la police avant l'arrivée de Maura, ce matin-là.

« Tout va bien, Jane ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Jane surprise.

\- Comme ça. C'est un beau cadeau que tu as fait à Maura. Ajouta Angela en égouttant la mozzarella.

\- On n'a pas tous les jours quarante ans. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle aime.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, quand on les moyens.

\- Quoi, Ma ? Elle mérite ce cadeau. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui faire plaisir au moins une fois.

\- Oui, Janie mais Maura a les moyens pour ce genre de chose, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas balancer 70 000$ par les fenêtres pour un simple cadeau.

\- 72 500.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Angela surprise.

\- 72 500$ et je ne l'ai pas balancé par les fenêtres. J'ai fait un cadeau à Maura et si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris la parure complète parce qu'elle le mérite. Oui, on ne roule pas sur l'or mais Maura fait partie de la famille, tu es la première à le crier à qui veut l'entendre. Et c'est toi qui m'as toujours appris qu'un sacrifice pour une personne qu'on aime vaut toujours la peine.

\- Mais Janie, tu n'as pas cet argent.

\- J'ai des économies et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Frost m'a laissé de l'argent.

\- Frost ? Barry Frost ? Demanda Angela surprise.

\- Oui. De l'argent et une lettre pour me faire comprendre où était ma priorité. Il avait raison et je me devais d'utiliser cet argent pour ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Jane. Tu toujours voulu aller à Paris, tu as passé des années à économiser pour cela et hop, ta meilleure amie à quarante ans et tu gâche tout dans un bijou qu'elle ne portera jamais.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Maura comme ça. Dès qu'il est question d'argent Maura devient ton ennemi et je n'aime pas ça, Ma'. Maura est tout pour moi et même si tu refuses de le comprendre, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si cela veut dire dépenser toutes mes économies. Je l'aime et cela ne changera pas.

\- Tu…

\- Oui, Ma'. Je l'aime. Et je préfère être ici, à Boston, avec elle que seule dans les rues de Paris. De toute façon, je ne parle pas français.

\- Oh, Janie. Pardonne-moi. S'exclama Angela en se jetant dans ses bras. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Dis-moi qu'elle le sait. Ne me dis pas que l'histoire avec Lena recommence.

\- Non, Ma', elle sait tout. Pas de drama digne de Lena Jackson, cette fois-ci.

\- Depuis quand ? Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Angela tendrement caressant la joue de sa fille.

\- Hier soir, quand je lui ai offert le bracelet.

\- Hier soir ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'étais… Oh, tu… Je vais apprendre à frapper à la porte, c'est promis.

\- Merci, Ma'.

\- Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Et je te promets de ne plus jamais questionner tes cadeaux pour Maura. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je sais, Ma' mais je te promets que tout va bien. Avec l'héritage de nonna, mes économies et l'argent de Frost, je te promets que je peux vivre normalement.

\- D'accord mais si tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas, je refuse que…

\- Oui, Ma', ne t'inquiète pas. Et on ferait mieux d'apporter la salade de tomates dehors avant que les garçons mangent toutes les grillades. »

Jane embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de quitter la maison sans se rendre compte que Maura avait tout entendu. La jeune femme était montée chercher son téléphone qu'elle avait oublié dans sa chambre. Etant d'astreinte, elle ne voulait pas manquer un appel du bureau. Figée au milieu de l'escalier, elle avait entendu une grande partie de la discussion entre Jane et Angela et ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou pleurer de honte. Jane l'aimait mais son argent et sa richesse avaient été une fois de plus cause de dispute entre deux des plus importantes personnes dans sa vie. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir, bien décidé à parler avec Jane. Elle s'approcha de Jane et lui prit délicatement la main avant de l'entrainer dans la maison d'amis. Jane n'allait pas se plaindre de passer un peu de temps en temps avec Maura. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Maura l'en empêcha.

« Maura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Est-ce que mon argent te dérange ? Te mets mal à l'aise ? Demanda Maura sans détour.

\- Non. Au début, j'avais du mal à comprendre mais c'est du passé, maintenant. Cet argent que tu as, ce n'est pas toi. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Donc tu ne te sens pas obligée de m'offrir des cadeaux excessivement chers parce que je fais la même chose ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est le bracelet, c'est ça ?

\- Pas que…

\- Maura, écoute-moi bien. Je t'ai offert ce bracelet parce que je savais qu'il te ferait plaisir. Tu l'as admiré pendant plus d'une année sans jamais craquer. Oui, il est cher et non, je ne pourrai pas me permettre de t'offrir ce genre de choses tous les jours mais je sais très bien que cela n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux. Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens et cela ne t'a pas déranger par le passé, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ?

\- Bien évidemment, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas pour ton compte en banque. Jane… Je sais que je n'aurai pas du écouter aux portes mais ce n'était pas volontaire. J'ai entendu ce qu'Angela t'as dit et je…

\- Non, Maura. Ma' ne me fera pas te reprendre ce cadeau ni les autres, passé et à venir. J'aime te voir sourire, j'aime te rendre heureuse. Tu as été ma personne, ma meilleure amie pendant sept ans, Maura. Pendant sept ans, tu n'as pas fait que prendre soin de moi, tu as pris soin de toute ma famille. Tu as aidé Tommy à récupérer TJ. Tu as aidé Ma' à trouver un toit. Tu as même aidé mon père même quand il ne le méritait pas vraiment. Sans toi, ni Frankie, ni moi ne seraient là aujourd'hui à profiter de tous ses bons moments. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas une question d'argent tout gâcher d'accord.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que la lettre de Barry disait.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Jane avec tendresse.

\- Oui. Dis-moi. Répondit Maura en se blottissant contre Jane.

\- En gros, il disait tu as déjà les alliances, go get the girl. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Barry avait toujours su voir les choses. Elle regarda la bague à son doigt avant de venir glisser sa main dans celle de Jane. La belle brune embrassa Maura tendrement avant d'être interrompu par la voix d'Angela qui les appelait pour venir à table. Un dernier baiser, un dernier sourire et il était temps de retrouver la bonne ambiance familiale. Jane ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers le ciel pensant à son ami disparu qui avait su voir là où elle avait été aveuglée. L'amour avait frappé à la porte de son cœur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle l'avait accueilli sans la peur du lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors? Une suite? Bises à vous,**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	3. Yankee's Game Surprise

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Désolée pour mon absence qui risque d'être courante cette année, entre préparation du concours, l'université et mes deux emplois, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire nos chères fanfictions. Je vous publie ce chapitre rapidement entre deux cours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la longue attente.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et j'espère vous lire très vite.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Jane et Maura n'avaient pas été capables de garder bien longtemps leur petit secret. Leur annonce fut accueillie avec sourire et tendresse par la famille Rizzoli mais aussi par la famille Isles pour la plus belle surprise de Jane qui ne s'attendait surement pas d'être si bien accueilli par Constance et Arthur. Maura avait même eu le cran d'aller jusqu'à la prison pour voir Doyle et lui faire comprendre que Jane était tout pour elle et que la moindre égratignure de la part de ses hommes de mains et Maura allait lui faire vivre un enfer. La réponse de Doyle la prit au dépourvu. « Enfin » fut la seule chose qui lui dit avant de lui offrir un grand sourire et l'invita à prendre soin de sa famille.

Bien des mois plus tard, les filles pouvaient enfin profiter de quelques jours de repos. Jane avait décidé d'emmener Maura voir un match de baseball à Fenway mais pas depuis leur place habituelle. Elle avait choisi les places en plein milieu de la tribune assiégée par les fans de Yankees. Elle avait même troquée son maillot d'Ortiz pour celui de Beltran. Maura n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Au début du match, Jane eut beaucoup de mal à prendre ses marques. Se retenant d'encourager et féliciter les Red Sox, elle faisait tout pour être la parfaite fan des Yankees pour le plus grand bonheur de Maura qui vint se blottir contre elle.

« Merci, Jane.

\- Tu l'as fait pendant sept ans, je peux bien le faire pour un match. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant. »

Jane se tint tranquille durant tout le match. Alors qu'elle regardait un lancer des Red Sox, Maura lui donna un coup de coude discret. Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs deux visages à l'écran. La Kiss Cam ? Vraiment, le geste fut trop tentant. Elle ouvrit son maillot des Yankees pour laisser apparaître celui des Red Sox avant d'embrasser Maura sans retenue.

Jane savait très bien qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe mais elle se souciait bien pas mal des gens autour et étrangement personne ne semblait se soucier qu'une fan des Red sox se soit glisser parmi les Yankees.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? Murmura Maura avec tendresse.

\- Désolée. Souffla Jane en volant un baiser à Maura.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. »

Jane regarda Maura avec surprise. Maura portait en dessous un maillot des Red Sox. L'italienne ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de s'exclamer, « that's my girl », ce qui fit rire quelques supporters autour. Maura prit délicatement la main de Jane et l'entraina hors du stade. Les Red Sox étaient en train de perdre la partie et Maura n'avait qu'une envie, passer la journée en présence d'une Jane heureuse et surement pas déçue parce que Big Papi avait manqué un frappé.

« Maura, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Là où l'on aurait dû aller il y a bien longtemps. S'exclama Maura en entrainant Jane vers la voiture. »

Jane ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle faisait étrangement confiance à Maura. La belle blonde semblait impatiente d'arriver à destination. Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Jane de sortir de la voiture que déjà elle lui prenait la main.

« Enlève ce maillot des Yankees, ce n'est pas toi. Murmura Maura en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Jane ne se fit pas prier. Elle préférait largement le maillot des Red Sox à celui des Yankees. Même si pour Maura, elle était prête à faire une exception, elle était bien contente de retrouver les couleurs de Boston sur ses épaules.

« Maura, je peux savoir ce que l'on fait à la cours de justice ?

\- Tu verras. »

Maura et Jane arrivèrent à destination à exactement 18h25. La belle blonde semblait soulager d'être présente à cette heure-là. Jane commença en sentir le piège arriver mais lorsqu'elle vit Maura lui tendre une boîte, elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

« Maura ?

\- Barry a raison. On a déjà les alliances. Enfin, j'avais déjà les alliances. Tu pensais qu'en même pas que tu étais la seule à avoir reçu quelque chose de Barry. Pourquoi ne pas officialiser tout ça ? C'est bien toi qui voulait te marier dans ton maillot des Red Sox ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Aussi sérieuse qu'une crise cardiaque. Répondit Maura avec un grand sourire.

\- Et en plus tu te mets aux plaisanteries.

\- Jane, veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu faire de moi une honnête et respectable fan des Red Sox ? Ajouta Maura dans un rire.

\- Oui. Viens là. Murmura-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser. »

Maura l'embrassa à son tour resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Jane. Elle était heureuse et enfin soulagée de sa réponse. Elles furent coupées dans leur élan par une voix qui appelait leur nom. Maura avait tout préparé de A à Z. Elle était rentrée Miss Isles, elle comptait bien ressortir madame.

« On y va ? »

Les deux femmes passèrent une demi-heure à répondre aux questions, à se promettre respect et fidélité avant de ressortir mariée et heureuse de l'être. Alors qu'elles allaient quitter le bâtiment, Maura arrêta Jane.

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas déjà assez gâtée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jane surprise.

\- Une dernière chose. »

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Jane avant de lui tourner le dos pour retirer son maillot des Yankees. Jane savait qu'en dessous elle portait un maillot des Red Sox mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était le nom qu'elle portait fièrement dans son dos. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement lorsqu'elle vit son nom de famille.

« Maura ? Tu…

\- Au travail, je reste docteur Isles. Cela évitera la moindre confusion mais à l'avenir dans la vie de tous les jours, je serai ravie de signer Rizzoli.

\- Oh, Maura. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, j'épouserai ma meilleure amie. Ma mère va nous tuer.

\- On aura qu'à faire une grande réception plus tard pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour le moment. Je compte bien célébrer mon nouveau statut.

\- Fan des Red Sox a plein temps ? Taquina Jane en l'embrassant. »

Maura ne répondit pas, elle était bien trop occupée à embrasser Jane passionnément. C'est main dans la main qu'elles embrassèrent leur nouvelle vie se souciant bien pas mal de ce que le monde pourrait bien penser. L'amour avait une fois de plus triomphé dans les rues de Boston et la Nation des Red Sox venait accueillir un nouveau membre. Jane ne l'avouerai jamais mais elle comptait bien garder son maillot des Yankees pour les matchs qu'elle regarderait en secret blottie dans les bras de sa femme.

* * *

 **Cela vous a plu? N'oubliez pas une petite review pour faire plaisir. :)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous,**

 **Keep it up!**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
